move
by kitakiken
Summary: lance wrote a song
1. Chapter 1

move

the moment is upon you

dance

this might be your last chance

hope

that tomorrow will dawn a brighter day

live

for those that depend on you

and Remember

that only you can live your life

i shake the earth i rock your world

but you don't see you don't tell

holding my hand in the dark

pushing me away in the light

on my heart your mark

this night the last fight

time for me to make a new start

it will take all my might

to walk away from your sight

move

the moment is upon you

dance

this might be your last chance

hope

that tomorrow will dawn a brighter day

live

for those that depend on you

and Remember

that only you can live your life

alone in the park i take your hand

tell you that i cant be your man

you do as you would

you call me a hood

move

the moment is upon you

dance

this might be your last chance

hope

that tomorrow will dawn a brighter day

live

for those that depend on you

and Remember

that only you can live your life

i walk away this last day

as the tears run down my face

i know that this in not my place

but i cant do another day

living things your way

today is a new day

move

the moment is upon you

dance

this might be your last chance

hope

that tomorrow will dawn a brighter day

live

for those that depend on you

and Remember

that only you can live your life

as the sun rises again

looking at my friends

i heal and i feel

today is a new day

this is my day

doing things my way

looking the mirror in the face

and having nothing to erase

move

the moment is upon you

dance

this might be your last chance

hope

that tomorrow will dawn a brighter day

live

for those that depend on you

and Remember

that only you can live your life


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: if only eh

i shake the earth i rock your world

but you don't see you don't tell

holding my hand in the dark

pushing me away in the light

on my heart your mark

this night the last fight

time for me to make a new start

it will take all my might

to walk away from your sight

Lance drove home quietly thinking over the events of the day.

All day at school she looked down her nose at him right to the point of rude when he tried to sit next to her at lunch. his pretty Kitty moved away from him looking away.

_ok that was cool.. or not but what could he do about it? Call her on it let her know that it was getting to him.. not a chance_. So he shoved it all down, he didn't need it all on top of anything else anyway, or so he thought. Until she passed him a note on the way by in chemistry he should never have read it, but he did...stupid idea. She wanted him to meet her after school in the park were they met from time to time.

He went and listen to her speach on how she really loved him, but the others would never accept her dating a hood. Stepping away from her he asked "is that how you see me"

looking away she shot back a question of her own "isn't that who you are a hood?"

that hurt a lot pulling back he looked at her and said "if that is how you see me than im sorry that i wasted your time because this is never going to work out" turning away holding back his tears he thought _don't cry don't let her know that she has that power to get to you because no one can live your life but you._


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: don't own don't sue (except the song)

_thoughts _

**dreams**

Alone in the park i take your hand

Tell you that i cant be your man

You do as you would

You call me a hood

**He thinks he's dreaming, But he's not sure. Everything has a kinda funny feeling to it, Like a light mist. The swings sway in the slight wind as if awaiting the the children that will come in the day. The ghost of laughter floats on the air.**

**Sitting on a picnic table, the moonlight glowing in the soft red highlights of her hair. A small smile and misfit in her eyes. His Pretty Kitty pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opens it slowly and kneels in front of her. He asks and she laughs at him. His sweet dream shatters into a thousand pieces.**

Pulling himself awake Lance looks over at his bet side table. Looking back at him her face smileing is none outher then Kitty Pride. In a fit of rage he picks up the blasted photo and tosses it recklessly at the trash, frame and all. The words " _Your nothing but a hood_" won't stop running through his head. His stomach flips he gets up and rushes to the bathroom and begins to empty the contents of his stomach. About the time he came to the decision that the solution was defiantly not at the bottom of a bottle. Cool hands pulled his hair out of his face.

"Hey-man-its-OK-just-let-it-all-out-I'm-right-here." Came the quick but oddly soothing voice from behind him. When he finished, a cool glass of water appeared at his elbow. Brothers not by blood but by the fate. Shared a look on the bathroom floor at 2am, and the older one realised that the family that found him will always mean more then some chick. They all loved and depended on each other more then anyone on the outside would know, And drinking like this was letting them all down._ What me and Kitty had was a dream. Once your awake your dreams cant hurt you._


End file.
